A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for optimizing a textile production process, as well as to devices applying this method.
B. Related Art
By the term textile production process, it is intended to mean all processes which are related to the production of textile products, where, in respect to products, weaving products specifically are meant and, more generally, other textile products may be included, such as products which are manufactured in a spinning mill. With respect to devices for textile production, weaving machines are intended, although more generally, other devices may be included, including peripherical devices for such devices.
It is known that with textile production processes, in particular with weaving processes, it is important that the continuity of a smooth operation is assured and, with a possible intervention of an operator or such, that the operation runs as smooth as possible. A problem with the known textile production processes consists in that it still is particularly difficult to guarantee such continuity and have interventions run smoothly. Thus, the invention aims at an optimalization which meets these requirements.